


Even a Whisper

by carolinecrane



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-04 22:47:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolinecrane/pseuds/carolinecrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about how far he can push Nick, and how far Nick's willing to be pushed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even a Whisper

He can't remember the last time he worked a case with Nick. _Just_ Nick, which is even better, because even though there have been uniforms milling around the crime scene all night, most of Nick's attention has been focused on him. He's not embarrassed to admit that that's exactly the way he likes it, because even if Nick's just focusing on him so he can teach Greg what to do in the field, he'll take it.

He likes it even better when Nick's focused on him for other reasons – that's when Nick's attention to detail _really_ comes in handy, and it's worth not seeing Nick at work that much anymore if Greg gets his undivided attention during their time off. He's practically been buzzing with the anticipation for the past half hour, because the sun's starting to peek over the horizon and they've done pretty much all they can out here, which means that soon it's back to the lab and then home.

His place or Nick's – he doesn't really care, as long as there's nakedness as soon as they get inside. Pride's always been overrated, something he tells Nick whenever the other man laughs at him and calls him impatient. He'll take feeling good over pride any day – take Nick's hands on him, Nick's mouth and his cock and if he doesn't stop thinking about it he'll never make it home.

It's already bright by the time Nick finally reappears, shielding his eyes from the sun and when he catches sight of Greg he smiles. It's _that_ smile, the one that makes Greg's knees quiver, and he has to catch himself on the side of the truck so his legs don't give out on him. The metal's already warm under his hand and he can tell it's going to be a hot day, the perfect kind of air conditioning and kicking the sheets off and slow sex followed by moving as little as possible.

A few seconds later he's by Greg's side, swinging his kit into the back of the truck and looking around to make sure the last of the cops are gone. "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Looks like," Greg says, smiling his most suggestive smile because it sounds like Nick's coming on to him, but sometimes he needs a little encouragement. "You planning to do something about that?"

"What, here?" Nick looks around, takes in the small lake, too early in the season to be crowded with tourists, and too early in the day for locals. "We're still on the clock."

"So we'll put in some overtime," Greg answers, gripping the front of Nick's jacket and pulling him forward. He can feel the curve of Nick's mouth against his, his chest solid against Greg's and Greg slides one hand into Nick's hair to hold him in place. Not that he's going anywhere, because his leg's already pressing between Greg's thighs and he's sucking hard on Greg's tongue, like he's been thinking about this all night and just waiting for the moment when he could finally touch.

Greg hears a moan, muffled and familiar and it's his voice, but he doesn't care how needy he sounds. His fingers dig into Nick's arms, hips pressed together and he can feel Nick already getting hard. And he wants…God, everything – just one look from Nick and he wants everything and more, and then everything all over again. Because it's never going to be enough, not if he spends the rest of his life just like this.

"You really want to do this here?" he asks, pulling away just far enough to whisper the words against Nick's mouth. And he doesn't want to stop, but for Nick he will, because it's not just about their jobs. It's about how far he can push Nick and how far Nick's willing to be pushed, and he doesn't want to take advantage of that. But Nick's the one who started it, and when he laughs and grips Greg's arms to pull him away from the truck Greg has his answer.

"Want? Yeah," Nick says, not bothering with the rest of the sentence, because they both already know about 'shouldn't'. It's the whole reason they don't work together much, not since the day back at the beginning of this thing between them when Grissom caught Nick hanging out in Greg's lab and yelled at both of them. 

Subtlety isn't really their strong point, apparently, not if everybody at the lab knows they're sleeping together without having to ask. So they keep their distance, but sometimes…sometimes they just can't resist. And really, it's Grissom's fault for sending them out together, never mind that Sara's on vacation and Warrick and Catherine are knee deep in a triple homicide that Grissom wouldn't let Greg anywhere near. He could have sent Nick with Catherine, though, and stuck Warrick with the floater in the lake, so it's his own fault.

He'd laugh at his own logic but Nick's pushing him toward the side of the truck, reaching around him to pull the door open and then Greg's being shoved less than gently back against the seat, leaning against soft leather as Nick smiles and drops to his knees. The sun's not as bright on this side of the car, but he can feel the warmth inside the truck and it makes the sudden rush of early morning air against his cock that much more intense. A gasp escapes him when Nick's hand grips his cock, hot and hard and followed by Nick's mouth, softer but even hotter and that makes him moan. 

And he's been thinking about this all night, like a constant show running in the background, so he knows he's going to come way too soon. He distracts himself by thinking about the marks Nick's going to have on his knees, but even that's kind of hot because he knows it will remind him of Nick kneeling in front of him. His tongue's doing things that should be illegal – probably are, considering this is Nevada – and his other hand is pushing between Greg's legs, rolling his balls between thumb and fingers just the way Greg likes.

Nick knows all his secrets, every spot to touch and the best ways to make him come hard and fast, or leaving him panting and begging for what feels like forever before he finally gives in. He knows everything – the spot behind Greg's ear, just at the top of his neck before the scars start. He knows not to run his fingers over Greg's scars too lightly, knows how quickly those involuntary shivers of not-quite-pain will kill the mood. He knows that sucking on Greg's fingers will get him anything he wants, and sucking on Greg's tongue is guaranteed to end in Greg begging Nick to fuck him.

Greg knows all Nick's spots too, like that patch of pale skin on the inside of his elbow. Or the one on the back of his knee, where the blood's close to the surface and a few carefully placed kisses will have Nick gasping and arching back against him. He knows just by a look when Nick's thinking about fucking him, even knows the much rarer look that tells him Nick wants to be fucked. 

Just another sign that they fit together, because it hasn't really been that long and still they know each other. That observation falls into the 'things we don't talk about' category, but he's okay with that because he's not sure he could find the right words to explain it anyway. And all that matters is that they know, that they care enough to pay attention and Greg has a feeling that's part of the reason Nick's on his knees in the dirt right now when they should be on their way back to the lab.

But he's not thinking about work right now – he's not thinking about anything, because Nick's finger is pushing inside him and Greg grips the upholstery hard and pushes back, driving Nick as deep as he can get. He wants more – wants Nick's cock inside him, but he's already too far gone from the combination of Nick's mouth and anticipation, and before he can form the words that translate into 'fuck me' he's thrusting into Nick's mouth and coming.

His knees are shaking and Nick's hands on his hips are the only things holding him up, and when he opens his eyes again he's just in time to watch Nick carefully tuck him back into his jeans and stand up. He reaches out with a shaking hand – not from the accident, for once – and pulls Nick forward into a long, slow kiss, tastes himself on Nick's tongue and he wishes more than anything they could just get back in the truck and drive back to Nick's place so Nick could fuck him.

He settles for sliding Nick's zipper down, working one hand inside to close his fingers around Nick's cock. Nick moans against his mouth and thrusts forward, hands gripping Greg's arms hard enough to leave marks. He's not sure how it happens, but suddenly Nick's pushed up against the seat and Greg's leaning into him, mouths still fused together and Greg's hand moving faster. He wants to watch Nick come, wants to see him helpless and begging for it, but there's the mess to consider and if there's one thing he's learning from Nick, it's how to be practical.

A few more strokes and he drops to his knees, grins at the thought of matching dirt smears and wonders if anyone will notice. Not that he cares, because Nick's hands are in his hair and tugging just hard enough to let Greg know how close he is, and when Greg's mouth closes around the head of his cock Nick lets out a fractured groan. And he loves being the one to drag those sounds out of Nick, loves even more that Nick wants him enough to take a risk like this. 

He's not even sure he'd take this kind of risk for anybody else, because it took him three years to talk Grissom into giving him a chance in the field, and he doesn't want to screw it up. But this is Nick, and that's what it all comes down to. Nick who he flirted with without ever really taking it seriously, because there was a bigger chance of Sara finally giving in than Nick ever wanting him. 

Only he couldn't have been more wrong about that, and it's the first time in his life he's thrilled that he was.

Nick's fingers tighten convulsively against his scalp, and Greg opens his mouth a little wider and sucks a little harder, hand on Nick to guide his gently thrusting hips. A few seconds later Nick's tensing against him, mouth open and when Greg looks up and sees that elongated neck he wants to taste. He waits until Nick stops shaking, then pushes himself back to his feet and leans in, mouth open against Nick's neck as he tucks Nick back into his jeans.

He's pretty sure he could do this forever, salt and sweat and Nick on his tongue, but they're already late and if they don't hurry up they're both going to be answering a lot of awkward questions. He forces himself to pull back, grinning at the sight of Nick's smug expression. He lets himself be pulled forward for another kiss, slow and lazy this time like they've got all the time in the world. And he's starting to wonder who this Nick-shaped person is when the other man groans and tears his mouth away from Greg's.

"We should get back."

Greg nods and shuts the car door, letting go of Nick long enough to round the front of the truck and climb into the passenger seat. He watches Nick's profile as the other man starts the car, relaxed for once and he wonders if Nick knows he's grinning to himself. Before he has a chance to ask Nick glances over at him, smile even brighter and Greg's heart actually skips a beat. "You wanna get some breakfast after shift?"

"Depends. Are we talking breakfast in bed?"

Nick laughs at that and shakes his head, pulling out of the dirt parking lot and back onto the service road before he looks at Greg again. "My bed or yours?"

"Whichever's closer," Greg answers, leaning back against the door and watching Nick grin at the road.


End file.
